Atrapado (One Shot)
by Vincent Kass
Summary: Tres personas se han quedado atrapadas en un ascensor y sin pensarlo, dos de ellas terminaran atrapando a un mentiroso que esta fuera de ese lugar y que, por esas cosas de la vida, ha llegado a salvarlos.


**Mapuche: **_Uno de los pueblos originarios de Chile. La mayor parte de su población se concentra en la región de la Araucanía, donde hasta el día de hoy, este pueblo lucha por la restitución de sus territorios ancestrales, arrebatados por los conquistadores y el gobierno chileno. _

**Wallmapu: **_Nombre que recibe el territorio mapuche, o la nación mapuche._

**Este Fanfic nació como parte de un ejercicio de teatro, el cual llevé a cabo hace unos días con el director de la compañía de la cual formo parte. **

.

.

.

Iba tarde para encontrarse con Jake. Mejor dicho, para variar iba tarde a encontrarse con Jake. De los cuatro meses de relación que llevaban no había llegado a tiempo a ninguna cita, sin embargo el moreno judío jamás le había reclamado nada.

Salió de su departamento, corrió por el pasillo y alcanzó el ascensor justo antes de que este cerrara sus puertas. Un poco agitado, se percató de que no iba solo y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Kurt saludó a un joven de aspecto sencillo. Pantalones blancos de lino, un morral de lana colgado a su costado, sandalias y una polera que rezaba "Wallmapu liberado, sin cárceles ni estado" le hizo pensar que probablemente ese chico era un hippie. Acomodando su ropa y agradeciendo que el ascensor no tuviera espejos, volteó su vista, total no era necesario que entablara una conversación con él… ¿o si?

Dos pisos más abajo, el ascensor se detuvo nuevamente y por sus puertas entró un chico de no más de 22 años, elegantemente vestido, que hablaba en ¿chino? Por su teléfono móvil. Kurt se hizo a un lado y el chico de cabello rizado lo imitó. Pareciera que el asiático venía un tanto enojado, pero no era algo que a ellos les incumbiera, ya que seguramente no se verían nunca más en su vida.

Suspirando levemente, Kurt comenzó a buscar en su bolso unos audífonos. Repentinamente le habían entrado ganas de escuchar música y burlar así el encierro del ascensor. Los espacios pequeños nunca habían sido de su agrado.

Justo en el momento en que Kurt se ponía el segundo audífono, algo cambió. El ascensor emitió un ruido de metales viejos, la estructura tembló, las luces parpadearon; algo había fallado y el ascensor había dejado de moverse. Con un naciente sentimiento de pánico Kurt se aferró a la pared más próxima, mientras cruzaba miradas con el chico de pelo rizado que le tomaba del brazo y murmuraba algo así como "calma, tranquilo, ten paz". El muchacho asiático en tanto, tomaba rápidamente su móvil y con un gesto de molestia, había comenzado a hacer llamadas, aún antes de que el ascensor dejara de balancearse, mostrando una increíble capacidad para mantener la calma.

Cuando la estructura se hubo estabilizado, Kurt se hallaba sentado en el piso, mirando con terror el parpadear de las luces. El chico de cabello rizado se había sentado junto a él, mientras que el muchacho asiático los miraba desde su imponente altura.

- Puto ascensor – murmuró el asiático, dándole un golpe a la puerta.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – El chico de cabello rizado de había acercado a Kurt que asentía en silencio. Era muy considerado.

- Llegaré tarde a mi cita – volvió a decir el asiático

- Creo que pronto nos sacaran de aquí – aseguró Kurt, tratando de ser positivo.

- Coincido contigo, este es un edificio concurrido… por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Kurt ¿y el tuyo?

- Blaine

- Vaya, lindo momento para entablar amistad – reclamó el asiático, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Si vamos a estar encerrados aquí, lo mínimo es que sepamos con quien estamos – respondió Kurt de manera ácida

El asiático lo miró con el ceño fruncido y resopló lentamente por la nariz.

- Mike, Mike Chang. – Y no dijo nada más.

Por un momento los tres se quedaron en completo silencio. Kurt trataba de mantener su respiración controlada. La situación de encierro no le estaba gustando para nada. Frente a él, Mike trataba de usar su teléfono móvil, pero la señal no era suficiente por lo que ninguna llamada pudo llegar a destino. Sentado en un rincón, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas, Blaine meditaba.

- ¿Qué hora es? Mi móvil se ha quedado sin carga – dijo Mike, mirando a Kurt y Blaine, que en ese momento abría los ojos y sonriente sacaba su móvil.

- 17:30 hrs.

Kurt y Mike gimieron al unísono. Ambos llegarían tardes a sus citas.

- Tranquilos – calmó Blaine – si estamos encerrados aquí es porque el universo quiere enseñarnos algo.

- Si, me quiere enseñar a usar las escaleras – ironizó Mike sentándose por fin.- ¿y tú a donde ibas que estás tan calmado?

- Iba a una manifestación por los derechos del pueblo Mapuche y luego iba a juntarme con mi novio – suspiró Blaine.

- ¿Novio? ¿Eso quiere decir que eres…? – Mike miró a Blaine bajo un nuevo cristal y dejó la pregunta abierta

- Pansexual. Me enamoro de una persona no de un género. La tierra nos ha creado a todos con una esencia, sin etiquetas y es esa esencia la que llama mi atención.

- Waoh, que profundo – admitió Kurt

- ¿Y ustedes donde van? – consultó Blaine saliendo de su burbuja filosófica.

- A una junta de negocios – respondió Mike, suspirando nuevamente – pero creo que no llegaré…

- Yo voy a una cita con mi novio y creo que tampoco llegaré – dijo Kurt apesadumbrado.

- ¿Pansexual? – consultó Mike

- Gay – dijo Kurt – Creo que Jake me matará después de esto.

- ¿Jake? Que curioso, mi novio también se llama Jake – Blaine le sonrió a Kurt – es un nombre muy común.

Mike miró a ambos chicos y suspiró. Un hetero tenía que quedarse encerrado con un pansexual y un gay. Maravilloso. Simplemente, maravilloso, pensó de manera irónica.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre los tres chicos. Kurt estiró sus piernas sobre la pared y apoyó su espalda en el suelo. Blaine seguía meditando y Mike se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa, dejando entrever un cuerpo perfectamente trabajado.

- ¿Y si afuera hay un Apocalipsis zombie y somos los únicos sobrevivientes? – dijo de pronto Kurt

- Por favor… - Mike entornó la vista

- ¿Y si hubo un terremoto y nos quedamos atrapados aquí para siempre? – la respiración de Kurt comenzó a acelerarse.

- Ok, deja de pensar. Es obvio que ves mucha televisión – Mike se acercó a Kurt y lo afirmó por los hombros para que se calmara.

- Hay que ponerse en todos los casos – pronunció Blaine con los ojos cerrados. – pero estoy seguro de que mi novio vendrá a rescatarnos.

Esa aseveración hizo que el asiático soltara una carcajada.

- ¿Eres novio de Superman?

- No, mi novio es un…

- Esperen, ¿Qué fue eso?

A lo lejos, se escuchó el ruido como de un taladro. De pronto el ascensor comenzó a tambalearse agresivamente y los tres muchachos, como si estuvieran en una batidora, comenzaron a revolverse. Saltos, gritos, golpes, suplicas y algunos sollozos se mezclaban con el errático movimiento de la cabina metálica.

- ¡Vamos a morir! – gritaba Kurt mientras chocaba en el aire con el pecho de Mike

- ¡Nunca más uso un ascensor! ¡Cuando salga de aquí el dueño de este puto edificio me va a escuchar! – despotricaba Mike

- Tengan paz… paz… ¡PAZ! – Decía Blaine, chocando contra las paredes.

De un momento a otro, el movimiento se detuvo y los tres chicos dejaron de saltar. Sobre el suelo, Mike sostenía el peso de un semi inconsciente Kurt, mientras que este, sostenía con sus pies la cabeza de Blaine.

Un minúsculo rayo de luz se filtró en el cubículo de metal y fue a dar directo a la cara de Mike, que tratando de moverse, hizo que Blaine y Kurt resbalaran hasta llegar al piso.

Con violencia, una ráfaga de aire entró al lugar y renovó el aire. ¡Las puertas estaban abiertas! Los tres chicos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo y frente a ellos apareció un fornido rescatista.

- ¿Están todos bien? – dijo el grandulón

- Todos vivos, eso creo – respondió Kurt.

- Lynn, traigan el equipo de primeros auxilios – habló por un radio.

Acomodó un aparato que mantenía las puertas abiertas y a medida que se iban incorporando los tres chicos fueron saliendo del ascensor y acomodándose en el desierto pasillo.

- Lynn ¿Qué pasa con ese equipo, acaso lo están fabricando? – vociferó el rescatista por su radio

- Vamos en camino, señor, son muchos pisos – jadeó Ryder Lynn.

Dos minutos después, aparecía Ryder Lynn en compañía de uno fornido rescatista.

- ¡Ven! Les dije que mi novio vendría a rescatarnos – celebró Blaine, poniéndose rápidamente en pie y abrazando a Jake.

Mike lo miró incrédulo y levantando la vista Kurt los miraba confundido.

- ¿Jake? – Kurt comenzaba a ponerse en pie y caminaba en dirección a la pareja

- Kurt te presento a mi novio – decía Blaine

- Kurt… - Jake se había quedado sin aire. No solo porque Blaine lo había dejado en evidencia frente Ryder y Finn, sino porque se había encontrado con su otro novio.

- Blaine… él también es mi novio – soltó Kurt, antes de salir corriendo

- ¡Kurt! – Mike había salido corriendo detrás del castaño.

Blaine miró a Jake y el delicioso color de su piel había desaparecido. El judío estaba blanco como un fantasma. Sin entender mucho, trataba de sonreír pero no podía.

- Jake… es… ¿Es eso cierto? – soltó Blaine

- Blaine yo te puedo explicar…

- No te molestes. – Blaine bajó la vista y lentamente caminó hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Blaine! – Jake corrió detrás de él.

Ryder y Finn observaban la escena en silencio, temiendo que en cualquier momento, uno de los dos novios de Jake cometiera una locura, cual telenovela. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Tres pisos más abajo, Kurt se había cansado de correr, a tiempo que un desarreglado Mike le daba alcance.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – suspiró Kurt, mientras gruesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

- El tipo es un imbécil, no llores por él

- Lo siento pero… no puedo… - sollozó el castaño.

Siendo un joven empresario asiático, desde pequeño le habían enseñado que llorar era la peor muestra de debilidad. Así que desde temprana edad reprimió este natural gesto, adquiriendo con el tiempo un corazón de piedra y una sangre verdaderamente fría. Sin embargo ver llorar a ese muchacho lo hacía temblar. Su conciencia se removía inquieta y su frialdad parecía derretirse con cada cálida lágrima derramada por el dulce castaño.

Tratando de hacer a un lado esos pequeños atisbos de sentimentalismo, aconsejó de nuevo al castaño.

- Vamos Kurt, conozco a unas chicas que te harán sentir mejor – le guiñó un ojo

- Mike, soy gay y amo a Jake – pronunció Kurt de manera amarga.

- Ah cierto, cierto. – Mike se reprendió por su falta de tacto.- ¿Me prestas tu móvil? – el asiático le había extendido una mano para recibir el aparato, sabiendo que Kurt no se lo negaría. Lo tomó, rápidamente marcó un número y comenzó a hablar en chino, de nuevo. Al rato cortó y se lo devolvió al castaño – muchas gracias pequeño.

Kurt se sintió reconfortado al oír esa última frase y guardó su móvil. Habían salido a la calle y caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – habló Mike luego de un rato.

- A mi casa supongo.

- Ven conmigo – y aprovechando que era más alto que él lo tomó por los hombros y lo llevó así un par de calles hasta que se encontraron frente a una lujosa limosina, que estaba aparcada cerca de la plaza principal de la ciudad.

La pena del castaño se fue de un momento a otro y con sorpresa miró al asiático.

- Esta noche, te vendrás de fiesta conmigo – sentenció

- Pero Mike…

- Nada de peros, no te quedarás sufriendo por un hijo de puta – le guiñó un ojo de nuevo y lo empujó dentro de la limo.

Kurt cayó dentro del vehículo y cuando trataba de acomodarse, Mike se subió y la limo partió, perdiéndose entre las luces de la ciudad… Algo dentro del castaño se sintió extrañamente a gusto y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acurrucó contra el pecho del asiático, que sin oponer resistencia le pasó un brazo por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí.

No sabía bien que pasaría esa noche, pero sabía que, si ese muchacho había tenido la capacidad de conmoverlo, valía la pena cuidarlo… y conocerlo más.


End file.
